


A Year’s Journey

by Ratbastard_Corpus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angry Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratbastard_Corpus/pseuds/Ratbastard_Corpus
Summary: Amity is a wandering legend known for her endless victories in the name of joining the emperor’s guild. Though it felt like it was never enough. Then suddenly a light at the end of the tunnel she captures the leader of the rebellion.And this is just a story of their adventures.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The Boiling Isles is home to many; beasts, humans, demons, witches, and much more. Many of these beings belong to guilds that stretched far and wide across the land. The most prestigious of them all being the emperor’s guild. A guild known for single-handingly striking down the human invasion over a hundred years ago. Their leader, the emperor, is very selective on who he lets in. That is why Amity, the youngest of the Blight family, is seeking out her entry into the guild. 

She had traveled the land since she was fourteen, slowly building a name for herself as the green conqueror, a testament to her mint-green dyed hair. Having slayed three dragons by the time she was seventeen, and placing a notorious bandit king’s head on a stake along with most of his forces. Amity was a witch to be reckoned with and to face her battle was to face a goddess herself. Suicide. 

Though none of this was good enough for her, sure she had more than enough to get into the guild but Amity knew she could do better. Because for the past seven months she had been searching for a criminal best known as Luzura. A person deeply connected to the human rebellions that have been surfacing across the Isles. If she could capture her Amity could skip being a rookie altogether and reach the top. Maybe then her parents would be proud. 

Her travels had taken her to the hunting village of Bonesburrough. A seedy little place deep in the mountainside, untouched by most of the outside world. A perfect place for a criminal to hide out. 

The rain soaked through her cloak, making it cling to her armor like glue. The distant sound of thunder combined with the heavy footsteps of her horse Otabin gave her the aura of power. She was a walking legend, and everyone who saw her moved out of the way for the green conqueror. 

Amity’s golden-eyes peaked through her horned-helm and targeted the tavern just up the road. Her boots splashed against a puddle when she hopped off Otabin, leaving him to rest in the stables. She kept her hand pressed to the hilt of her sword as she approached the lively building. Though as soon as she pulled open the splintered wooden door the large body of an orc was slammed into her, knocking her back outside again.

“-AND STAY OUT!!” A human maiden with short dark hair and tan skin bellowed, brown eyes ablazed. Her gaze did soften when she turned to Amity. “What can I do for ya’ traveler?” She chirped.

“Maybe not knock me into the mud.” Amity snapped as she wiped the mud off her armor.

“Awe, suck it up or this place might not be for you.” She remarked, her lips twitching up in a smirk. The maiden then dusted off her dress and held open the door for Amity as she begrudgingly made her way inside. “Right this way, traveler.”

She guided Amity to the bar before filling a mug with ale and setting it in front of her. “To make up for knocking you into the mud.” She beamed.

Amity cautiously sipped from the mug as she eyed the human maiden suspiciously. “What’s your name?” She questioned in a demanding tone.

The corners of the human maiden’s lips tugged upwards in a sly grin. “It’s Luz, and yours?” 

Amity avoided the question as she took another sip. “Peculiar name you have there.” She glanced up at Luz with knowing eyes, the maiden having a pair of her own.

“I’m a peculiar person.” Luz smirked, enjoying the mind games being played. She poured herself a mug of ale, never breaking eye contact with Amity.

“How long have you been organizing the rebellion, Luzura.” Amity asked while taking another sip from her mug, a foam mustache appeared above her pink lips.

Luz chuckled, not even flinching at the question. “You got a little something right-...” She trailed off as she reached across the bar and swiped a tan thumb across Amity’s lips, and then licked the foam off. “...There!” She smirked at the blush that bloomed upon Amity’s cheeks. “And back to what you were saying, I have no idea what or who you’re referring to.”

“Don’t play dumb with me Luzura.” Amity slowly reached for her blade but was stopped by the dangerous glint in Luz’s brown eyes.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, _green conqueror._ ” She stared into Amity’s soul as she leaned against the bar. “ _Because I don’t care if you’re a legend, I will strike you down right here in front of everyone in this tavern. And you’ll be just that. A legend._ ” Luz threatened, her gaze not once leaving Amity’s golden eyes. 

The now even paler green-haired witch slid her hands back into their original place, grasping her mug of ale. Luz smirked at this and chugged the rest of her ale before throwing the mug in the bucket beside her.

Amity was baffled by the sheer audacity this human had. ‘How dare she threaten me, and I yielded?!’ She grumbled and sipped some more from her mug. Luz cleared her throat and handed Amity a note before slipping away into the crowd of drunken travelers and warriors. 

  
  


**Dear stupid witch that came into my tavern picking a fight,**

**Meet me in the woods west of here at dawn if you wish to face Luzura.**

**P.s.**

**You smell like horse shit after rolling in the mud, take a bath first.**

  
  


Amity growled, crumpling up the note and tossed it at the wall. How dare that human speak to her in such a way.

She then leaned her head down and took a whiff of herself before grimacing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose up the horizon reflecting off the morning dew that coated the forestry. Amity’s boots sunk deeply into the muddy ground as she made her way to the place Luz asked to meet at. When she arrived, there sat Luz on a tall boulder in the center of the clearing eating a sweet roll. The morning rays shone brightly against her hair and skin giving her an ethereal look. An intimidating aura surrounded her as she was cladded in nothing but her dress from yesterday and a large jagged greatsword lazily slung over her shoulder. 

She took one last bite of her sweet roll and tossed it to Amity, who caught it out of reflex. “Hello, green conqueror. Care for a battle?” Luz questioned cockily, hopping down gracefully from her perch. 

“I’d be offended if you came quietly, though it would make my life much easier. Prepare yourself, Luzura.” Amity sneered as she and Luz circled each other.

Luz hummed with a smirk. “I’ve been prepared, can you say the same?” 

Amity unsheathed her blade and charged Luz who only sidestepped out of the way. The green-haired witch charged again but was met with the same response. 

“I didn’t realize you were a coward, Luzura.” Amity panted as she swung her blade once again, only for it to bounce off Luz’s greatsword and create a flurry of sparks. 

Luz chuckled as she blocked another swing. “Is this more your speed? This is quite disappointing, weren’t you the one who slayed three dragons? Or am I thinking of someone else?” She taunted.

“You will watch your tongue when speaking to me, human!” Amity snapped as she swung her blade towards the human maiden’s legs, which was once again blocked.

Luz used the greatsword as a pivot and swung her leg forward in a powerful kick to Amity’s head, sending her tumbling a few feet away. 

The human maiden ripped her greatsword from the ground and sauntered towards Amity. “I am Luz Noceda, current leader of the rebellion, and future savior of the Boiling Isles. You are no match for me-“ Luz’s monologue was cut short when a sword was flung in her direction, temporarily distracting her long enough for Amity to tackle her to the ground. 

“YIELD! NOW HUMAN!” She roared as she held a dagger to Luz’s neck with one hand and the other pinning her wrists down. 

Luz’s glare was unwavering as she spat in Amity’s face. “I’d. Rather. Die.”

Amity hummed in amusement before bashing Luz over the head with the hilt of the dagger. Knocking her out cold.   
  


She tied Luz up and slung her over Otabin’s saddle and began her long perilous journey to the emperor’s guild. It would take her perhaps a year in the worst case scenario. Her head hung low as a sigh escaped her lips. This was going to be a long and tiring journey.

* * *

  
It had been roughly half a day when Luz had awoken from her slumber. She ended up startling Otabin and was bucked off the saddle into the dusty road below. The human tried to suck the air that had been knocked out of her back into her lungs, but the binds around her constricted airflow just as much as it did movement.

Amity sighed exasperatedly and hopped off of the horse. “Otabin is skittish, you need to be careful.” She advised while hoisting Luz off the ground. “Come along now, we have a year's worth of a journey ahead!” She stated before having Luz sit in front of her on the saddle.

“A year’s worth, huh?” Luz sucked her teeth before looking back at Amity. “Quite a long journey, how are you so confident I can’t escape?” She questioned whilst leaning back on the witch.

Amity kept her composure, easily seeing through the human’s intent to annoy her. “Because you don’t have anything that’ll help you survive the elements. You’re going to have to completely rely on me for this trip, you’ll die if you don’t.” She responded flatly.

Luz hummed before looking forward again. “It does seem that way.” 

Amity nodded curtly before focusing ahead again. 

* * *

The three of them had already reached the bottom of the mountain by supper time and were absolutely starving.

“Can I have something to eat please?” Luz asked surprisingly politely.

“Okay, but I’m not untying you if that’s what you want.” Amity said as she pulled the rations from her pack. 

Luz groaned in defeat before huffing. “By the gods, when I escape I’m gonna shove my greatsword so far up the emperor’s-“

“You don’t have your greatsword.” Amity chimed in as she worked on starting a fire. “And you shouldn’t speak of the emperor in such a way.” She sent Luz a glare. 

“Oh, shove it up your ass! I don’t give a fuck about that bastard.” Luz snapped back.

Amity smacked the human across the face, for sure leaving a bruise. “Listen to me the first time, human. The emperor should not be spoken of lightly!” She snarled before taking a bite out of her bread. The nerve of the human to even address the emperor in general is baffling.

Luz chuckled and licked the blood from the newly formed cut on her lip. “You have quite soft and dainty hands, did you know that?”

“QUIET!!” Amity barked loudly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this because I am experiencing writers block on my other 2 fics and idk what the fuck to do 😊


End file.
